1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a lock for sliding door, window or like closures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A standard lock for sliding door, window or like closures comprises a casing inside which moves longitudinally a sliding assembly comprising a bolt-carrier and actuated by means of a maneuvering member and two fixing members adapted to be fitted at respective corresponding ends of the casing and to be inserted with the casing into a slot in the closure, each of said members having, for fixing said casing to the closure, means adapted to engage with the corresponding edge surface of the slot in the closure and with the inside edge of said edge surface, and means for engaging with the casing so as to press against the face of the closure in which the slot is formed a covering plate attached to the casing and adapted to cover said slot.
In the conventional way the fixing members include a re-entrant shoulder adapted to engage with the corresponding edge surface of the slot in the closure and are joined to the casing by a screw passing through the covering plate of the casing. To fit the casing into the slot in the closure the corresponding screw is unscrewed as far as possible to slacken off the fixing member to allow the latter to be inserted in the slot. The screw is then screwed fully home to clamp the edge of the slot in the closure between the covering plate of the casing and the re-entrant shoulder of the fixing member.
This embodiment, which is satisfactory in terms of utility, has the primarily esthetic disadvantage of requiring a screw passing through the covering plate and the head of which can therefore be seen on the visible face of the latter.
Further, the screw must be fully unscrewed before inserting the casing into the slot and then the screw must be screwed fully home to fix the casing and to prevent any movement of it in the longitudinal and transverse directions of said casing and in the direction perpendicular to the covering plate of the casing.
The aim of the present invention is to remedy the drawbacks of prior art embodiments and to propose a lock of the aforementioned type that is simple to use and reliable, allows very quick fitting of the lock to the slot in the closure and has no visible fixing member such as a screw on the visible face of the covering plate of the casing.